1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brackets for supporting various devices on a wall surface and more specifically relates to a bracket for mounting headlights on the steering column housing of a lawn and garden tractor.
2. Description of Related Art
The popularity of lawn and garden tractors has grown substantially in recent times and, accordingly, more economical models have been provided in the form of small riding tractors. These tractors are used primarily for mowing lawns during the daylight hours and have not, in the past, been equipped with lights as standard equipment.
As the versatility of these small economical riding tractors has increased, additional options to broaden their application have been developed. Snowblowers, for example, can now be used with these small riding mowers and there has now developed the need to equip them with lighting accessories so that the tractor can be used with the snowblower attachment during the darker winter hours.
Since the use of these tractors during other than daylight hours would not be desirable to many purchasers, there is a need for an optional means of equipping the tractors with lighting equipment, either during the manufacturing phase or when the customer desires to add lights after purchase of the tractor.
Accordingly, there is required an inexpensive mounting mechanism which permits the quick and easy installation of lights or other accessories either during the manufacture of the tractor or after purchase by the customer. This mounting mechanism must work when access inside a tractor panel or housing wall is difficult and should permit the simple mounting of lights, mirrors, horns, shields, or other devices on the outside of the housing.